


Немного за сорок

by WN (W_N)



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Summary: Джон уверен, что в сорок лет всё только начинается.
Relationships: Dorian/John Kennex
Kudos: 1





	Немного за сорок

Джону Кеннексу немного за сорок, он самоуверен, упрям, не в меру ворчлив и питает необъяснимую страсть к пончикам. А ещё он спит со своим диэреном. Рассказать кому — не поверят. Хотя нет: конечно, поверят, да к тому же и на смех поднимут, мол, смотрите, один ненормальный трахает другого. А Пол обязательно скажет с ядовитой ухмылкой: «Ну, и кто из вас сверху?».

Поэтому Джон молчит. Ни к чему сослуживцам знать, чем они с Дорианом занимаются в свободное от работы время. А занимаются они много чем. Например, ходят в бар, где по вторникам в меню значатся три напитка по цене одного. Дориан, конечно, не пьёт (он вообще не употребляет жидкость, разве что в экспериментальных целях), поэтому Джон уговаривает все три в одну рожу и даже не краснеет при этом. А если и краснеет, то явно не от стыда: Джон и стыд — понятия малосовместимые.

Иногда Джон и Дориан смотрят кино. Диэрен предпочитает слезливые мелодрамы, а Джона от них откровенно мутит. Джон любит боевики или, на худой конец, триллеры. Правда, в одном из десяти случаев он соглашается на фантастику, но лишь при условии, что там будут кровожадные монстры. И девушки, которых эти монстры будут радостно жрать.

В особо скверные дни Джон и Дориан попросту запираются дома. Они могут даже не разговаривать и не пересекаться друг с другом, благо, квартира большая: если захочется спрятаться, никто не найдёт. Но скверные дни случаются очень редко (гораздо реже, чем вторники), и прятаться почти не приходится.

Но самое лучшее развлечение — это, конечно же, секс. Разве может быть что-то прекраснее секса? Джон уверен, что нет. И Дориан с ним согласен. Безмятежно валяться на мягких простынях, наслаждаясь теплом и близостью друг друга — удивительное ощущение, но всё-таки секс куда удивительней.

Джон очень любит минет, ведь Дориан — просто мастер минета. Дориан заглатывает его член целиком, ведёт своим обалденным синтетическим языком по стволу, жадно вбирает губами головку, ласкает уздечку, поглаживает, вылизывает, сосёт. О да, Дориан действительно мастер. Джона хватает от силы на пять минут, а потом он кончает и с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдает за тем, как Дориан глотает его сперму — всю, без остатка, да ещё и облизывается, будто какой-нибудь кот.

Но минетом они обычно не ограничиваются. После короткого — или длинного — перерыва обязательно наступает второй раунд. Дориан не возражает быть снизу, ему нравится тяга Джона к доминированию. Дориан блаженно раскидывается на кровати, поставляет Джону свою упругую задницу и начинает испытывать кайф. Джон трахает диэрена по-разному, но всегда увлечённо и страстно. Он вбивается глубоко, сильно, задаёт быстрый ритм. А Дориан только поскуливает и с особым усердием насаживается на его член. Джон пробует растянуть удовольствие, но в половине случаев удовольствие растягивает его. Не в буквальном смысле, конечно, но Джон напрягается как натянутая струна и выплёскивается с такой силой, что зрачки вылезают из орбит, а в ушах начинает звучать корейская попса. Это магия, не иначе.

Джону Кеннексу немного за сорок. Тот, кто когда-то сказал, что в сорок лет настоящая жизнь прекращается, был чертовски неправ. В сорок лет всё только начинается. Но и об этом Джон предусмотрительно молчит. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Пол стал ему завидовать!


End file.
